


Prettier

by Katherine



Category: Unicorn Academy - Julie Sykes
Genre: Book 5: Layla and Dancer, Gen, Glitter, Hoof polish, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Layla curved the brush over the topmost edge of Dancer's hoof, focused on painting the hoof polish on evenly.
Relationships: Dancer & Layla (Unicorn Academy)
Kudos: 2





	Prettier

Layla curved the brush over the topmost edge of Dancer's hoof, focused on painting the hoof polish on evenly. By the point where she was painting down his left back hoof, Dancer was, well, dancing a little, impatiently, with the two front hooves she had already painted and the other back one still bare.

"I'll be done soon," Layla said.

"Hoof polish takes ages," Dancer complained, but more or less teasingly. He admired the sparkle of it, tiny glittering pieces within a mixture of deep silver and a light gold that nearly matched the yellow in his mane and tail. Sunset colours, Layla called them, yellow and pink and indigo.

Once he and Layla bonded and Dancer found his magic, he would be able to joke with her about the very same colours streaking her hair in evidence of their bond. That longed for sign would be much prettier than any colour of hoof polish.


End file.
